Didn't See That Coming
by 1Crowned Prince
Summary: She didn't see her coming. She didn't see her steal her heart. She didn't see her at all. She didn't see her save her life. Until she saw her in critical condition. She didn't see her heart stop for a minute. Until she was in a coma. Wanda Maximoff x OFC (HIATUS UNTIL EDITED FOR MISTAKES)
1. Chapter 1

Wanda and Pietro Maximoff were waiting in the Avenger gym. Captain wanted to see their skills and introduce them to the team.

All the team was there, just not Captain or the rookie recruit. Every one's talking stopped when the doors opened.

"Kendell, You need a restraining order"

"Yeah, Flashy needs a restraining order on a innocent lady, while she ripped off a mutant lizard head" she replied sarcastically. He shrugged.

"Better than no-" they just noticed they were being watched. She scratched the back of her neck as Captain cleared his throat.

"Well, lets get some training done while I talk to the twins." Everyone did as they were told and Kendell walked over to Thor.

"So, that lady's still after you I take it" he asked, polishing his hammer. She nodded scratching her head like a dog causing Thor to laugh.

"That new female recruit is starting to stare" Thor teased.

"Oh shut it"

Meanwhile, Steve was having a conversation with the twins.

"So to start off that's Tony, Iron Man" they nodded.

"Bruce, Hulk"

"Natasha, Black Widow"

"Clint, Hawkeye"

"Thor, well Thor is Thor"

"And the rookie is Kendell, Flash"

"So I'm Steve, Captain America" he finished. "Oh yeah, go talk to Tony for everyone's power"

The twins walked over to Tony and asked. He told them all their powers.

"And Kendell's a special one, she has super speed and strength" Wanda raised an eyebrow at Pietro. "She is colorblind, and just to let you know, she's a hermaphrodite" Pietro's eyes widened.

"Wait can't only men have color blindness?" Pietro asked.

"Well there was an accident in the lab" he explained with a frown "Just don't get on her bad side she's been through a lot" and he walked away.

"Wow" they said in unison before going to show off their powers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A couple hours later everyone was in the living room watching tv when the phone rang. Bruce stood and grabbed it and answered.

"Kendell, it's your girlfriend" he called. Kendell looked confused.

"I don't have a girlfriend..." she said slowly.

"It's Brianna" Kendell whipped around.

"Tell her I'm not here" she almost shouts.

"Little too late for that" she sighed before standing, shuffling over to the phone with everyone turned to her.

"Yeah...so...oh really...no your not...how...we only did it once with protection!" She said into the phone.

"So...we only did it once...it's not mine...who's is it?...no it's not"

"Look we did it two months ago, and when I dump you, this suddenly appears"

"No..I'll take the damn test, and if your wrong then I don't ever want to hear about it again, bite me!" And she hung up and when she turned she was met with amused looks.

"What?"

"Welcome to Sixteen And Pregnant, today we have a guest, an Avenger and her pregnant ex-girlfriend Brianna" Pietro announced jokingly.

"We used protection, and it was one time!" Kendell said shaking her hands.

"Who uses protection anymore?" Tony asked.

"Someone who doesn't wanna have a child with a lunatic" Kendell answered matter-of-factly sitting on the couch, brushing a little into Wanda.

Causing her to blush for an unknown reason.

This is not how she pictured the Avenger team like.


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Impossible

I woke up with a my head pounding. I stood and saw Thor walk out of his room.

"I thought you went back to Asguard?" I asked him as we went to the kitchen to see everyone but the twins down there waiting for Clint to finish making breakfast.

"I was supposed to, but I was too tired" Thor answered sitting down. I went over to the cupboard and grabbed some aspirin.

"What you making?" I asked while swallowing the three pills dry and grimacing at the bitterness.

"Fried eggs, sausage, and bacon"

"Sweet"

"Can you hand me the pepper?" I reached up on top of the shelf, my shirt riding up a little past my abs. The twins walked in and sat down. Wanda glancing at me and blushing turning back to Pietro. I grabbed the pepper and tossed it to Clint.

"Don't over season it like the last time it was your turn to cook." I teased running a hand through my short boyish platinum blonde hair, taming it. My bright silver eyes blinking before sitting down next to Pietro and Wanda.

"So how fast can you run?" Pietro asked earning a smack from Wanda.

"Uh, when I really want to, about three thousand light years"

"Me too!" We laughed at the coincidence.

"Your hero name is Quick Silver right?" He nodded and we laughed at the joke hidden in his name.

"Yours is Flash, right?" I nodded and laughed with him, no one paying attention to us.

"So do you have a light that follows you?" he asked.

"Yep"

"Me too"

"What color?"

"Blue"

"White, we should race some time"

"We should" he agreed. Breakfast was set in front of us. I took a bite and started coughing. I sprinted to the sink and spat it out, grabbing a ice cold glass soda bottle. Washing my mouth out I glared at Clint.

"Dude, I said not a lot of pepper" Steve took a bite and looked confused.

"Mine tastes fine" everyone tasted thiers and agreed.

"Here" Natasha ripped a piece and handed it to me. I ate it and looked confused before it hit me as I swallowed.

"Dude, that's real low" I said staring at Clint. He smiled and looked back innocently.

"What'd he do?" Wanda asked looking confused.

"He messed with my breakfast, stooped real low" before he could answer my phone rang.

"Yello?...uh yeah" I motioned to Thor to hurry up. "Yeah, well be there in a sec Nick...come on have I ever failed you?...rhetorical question, your aren't supposed to answer it...who do I bring... aye" and I hung up.

"Pietro, Wanda, and Thor we got a mission" they nodded and left I ran to my room and got in my suit. A skin tight white suit with a stuck up collar. It had the Avenger sign in red on the chest. I slipped on my signature crown with ruby's around it and an white opal in the middle front. I slipped on my metal red boots and gauntlets and headed out.

I grabbed my spear and walked into the kitchen to see Tony reading.

"Where are-"

"Helipad" he answered and I nodded and left. I saw them waiting and I stepped out. We went into the jet and took off.

...

We arrived twenty minutes from our destination and I grabbed a motor bike. I grabbed my white one and Pietro went to scout as Thor flew in the air.

I looked at Wanda to see her looking at me. I motioned for her to get on. She hesitantly got on.

"Hold on" I whispered before going off. I heard her gasp and wrap her arms around me. We rode a little until we saw Pietro waiting by a tree. I camouflaged the bike before walking around. I heard a bullet fire and saw it in slow motion, I tackled Wanda who was in the way. I turned in midair so she landed on top and I hit the floor pretty hard.

'Thank god there's snow' I slowly opened my eyes to see Wanda looking surprised. She slowly got up and stepped behind cover as more bullets were fired.

I got up and flashed over pulling out my spear and impaled a...robot?

'What the hell' I was interrupted by a robot being crushed in a red haze.

Sweet!

I stuck my spear through another before picking up a hummer and lunging it into a herd of robots. I saw some more charging with guns.

I was flashing over when I felt something slippery under my feet and crashed into a tree.

'Fuck, that hurt' I slowly got up and turned to look at the culprit..er..culprits.

Another set of twins came over and smiled wickedly. Oh come on are all twins like this.

One had white hair with ice in his hand and the other with orange hair and fire balls in hers.

I'm out.

I flashed over to the other twins to see them staring at the others.

"Guys I think we should call for back-"

"What princess cant handle a girl?" 'Fire' asked.

"Fucker" I muttered flash running over at them to find ice under my feet and slamming into another tree.

"Again!" I saw Pietro pick up Wanda and shouting:

"We're getting to cover!" Before super running behind a tipped to the side hummer.

I sighed before standing up and having my ears ringing.

I looked at the ice one furious and picked up a robot and throwing it at him. His twin melted it in midair so it landed three feet in front of them.

"That was weak" he laughed before he motioned for me to come at him.

And like an idiot I did.

I smashed into another tree. I ran over to the good twins and pulled out my phone.

'Pick up, pick up'

"Hello"

"Steve, it's crazy"

"Okay, your on speaker, go"

"Look, there's another set of twins, their lethal-" I saw a grenade fly next to us.

I threw Pietro and Wanda out of the way but wasn't so lucky.

"Bang!" I flew bout twenty feet away and landed on my knees and felt a laser bullet go through my shoulder.

I slowly stood stumbling with my ears ringing so loud that I couldn't hear anything.

I saw fire twin grinning at me as I was on my knees.

"Kendell, Kendell! Is everything okay?" Sounded through my phone. I charged at her and smacked into a tree head first.

I fell onto my back going unconscious. Last thing I saw was Pietro shaking me with Wanda on his back, picking me up and heading to the jet.

And I blacked out.


End file.
